Del diario de Antonio
by Loto de Origami
Summary: España registra en su diario un importantes momento en su vida y en la de su joven secuaz Romano, mostrando como fue que su niño se fue transformando ante sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Esto es meramente producto del exceso de tiempo libre.

Mis disculpas por meterme en la mente de Toño, todo es sin mala intención (si me dan de tomatazos que no estén infectados ¿ya?)

**Del Diario de Antonio.**

_Un día del que no me quiero acordar en un año de Nuestro Señor._

Querido Diario:

No he escrito en mucho tiempo porque mis jefes me dijeron que usara este libro para registrar solo los eventos más importantes de mi historia, pues bien, creo que esta es una ocasión adecuada y tiene que ver con mi querido secuaz Romano.

Sucede que me encontraba en el baño aseándome esta mañana cuando sentí que alguien se inmiscuía en el cuarto mientras me vestía, no es que esté acostumbrado a compartir mis hábitos matutinos con mucha gente, pero curiosamente no me sentí asombrado. Al instante vi al lado mío a un sumamente tierno Romanito aun con el camisón de dormir.

"Hola Romano ¿Qué buscas?"

A pesar de que traté de ser lo más casual posible, él gruñó suavemente y bajó la mirada ¿sonrojado? Pues sí, al parecer le incomodaba algo. Después de un rato, cuando yo casi terminaba de vestirme, él levantó la vista y me fulminó con su mirada, lo cual no es para nada raro, lo extraño fue que capté en su rostro el ligerísimo atisbo de una sonrisa.

"Bastardo… enséñame…" su rostro se coloreó más, dándole un halo tan encantador que casi me sangra la nariz, Dios sabrá por qué "… enséñame a afeitarme, maldición".

Me quedé pegado un rato, asimilando su curiosa orden.

"Pero Romano, para afeitarte… debes tener barba, como Francis o…"

Entonces él pareció iluminarse con un potente destello de orgullo que casi me encandila (me pregunto si lo habrá aprendido de Gil…) y me señaló su barbilla, donde asomaban un par de insignificantes vellos castaños, tan imperceptibles que tuve que forzar la vista para distinguirlos en medio de su tersa piel.

Su rostro lleno de expectación me removió hasta la última fibra, no tengo corazón para decirle que si la barba equivaliera a su estado económico, estaría muriendo de hambre. No, no podía ser tan cruel con ese muchachito que se enorgullecía tanto de comenzar a convertirse (muy, muy, muy lentamente) en un hombre.

"Fusosoososoososoosooso" Canturreé apapachándolo en un abrazo, supongo que si no me alejó de un golpe fue por la falta de aire, bien por mí. "¡Estás tan grande, Lovi, eres increíble!"

Él pareció complacido con mi respuesta, así que terminé por enseñarle cómo debía afeitarse, asumiendo el riesgo a mi propia integridad que significaba poner un arma blanca en sus inescrupulosas manitos, y por la tarde mandé a comprar una para él solo, cosa que me agradeció emocionado… a su modo. En realidad, solo tomó el regalo y se alejó sonrojado, pero yo sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo quería decirme algo como "Jefe, eres el mejor, te agradezco mucho"… bien, se vale soñar.

Entonces me puse a pensar en cómo pasa el tiempo y todas esas cosas en las que uno se pone a pensar cuando comienza a sentirse viejo. Digo, me parece que fue ayer la primera vez que tuve que limpiar la casa de la devastadora presencia de Romano y lavar las sábanas que _esa ardilla_ ensuciaba insistentemente…hablando de la dichosa ardilla, el otro día descubrí su regreso. Al principio me causó curiosidad, pues hacía mucho tiempo que el italiano había dejado de orinarse en la cama, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no se trataba de orina… joder, cómo ha crecido mi ardillita, eso explicaba por qué de vez en cuando Romano lavaba sus sábanas casi en secreto eludiendo las miradas de todos, especialmente mía y de Bélgica (quien se dio cuenta primero y me dio el dato). Entonces vi la realidad: mi pequeño y rechoncho secuaz se está convirtiendo en un joven guapo que muy pronto será la nación fuerte y vigorosa que me ayudará a expandir el glorioso Imperio Español.

Quizá debiera hablar con él de esa nueva ardilla… lo tendré en cuenta para uno de estos días.

¡Estoy tan encantado!

Por la noche les conté todo a mis dos mejores amigos (aunque posiblemente pronto entre en guerra con ellos, otra vez, siguen siendo mis amigos del alma y la botella), pero ellos no se lo tomaron tan bien como yo. Francis empezó a babear como un enfermo ante la idea de un Romano adolescente, por lo que me hice una nota mental acerca de alejarlo definitivamente de él, no dejaría que pusiera un dedo sobre mi inocente subordinado. En cambio, Gilbert se puso en una actitud inusualmente grave y me miró largamente hasta que estuvimos bastante ebrios, entonces habló y tuvimos esta extraña conversación.

"Antonio, debes de tener cuidado con Romano"

"Claro, sé satisfacer sus necesidades y no he vuelto a dejar que me lo arrebaten"

"No hablo del riesgo fuera de tu casa, sino del de dentro… de ti, en específico"

"Oye, sé que puedo ser algo descuidado a veces, pero no es como para arriesgar a mis subordinados"

Les dije con un mohín, pero esta vez fue Francis el que intervino.

"¡Serás tonto! Lo que Gil trata de decir es que si Romano crece y tú sigues mimándolo tanto uno de los dos podría malinterpretar las cosas y enamorarse del otro"

"¿Yo enamorado de Lovino? ¡Pero si es un chico, es como mi hermanito!

"Lo mismo pensé hace unos siglos de Arthur y ya me ves: del petit enfant al que le enseñaba moda pasó a ser una constante patada en la ingle… y a veces algo más en mi ingle."

"Eso es cosa tuya. No me pasará con Romano, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que lo dañara ¿Y él? ¡Señor! si me tolera ya es suficiente, con mucha suerte conseguiré que me quiera algún día ¡Cómo va a amarme!"

Luego cambiamos de tema y a partir de entonces solo tengo recuerdos aleatorios sobre vasos, un árbol y yo en el suelo… mmm, no creo que eso debiera estar registrado en la historia. Como sea, lo importante es que Romano está creciendo y yo, como su Jefe, sabré comportarme según lo merece.

* * *

><p>Lovino terminó de leer la vieja hoja que había caído del libro incrédulo y abochornado, preguntándose cómo esas castas intenciones del español se habían transformado hasta la relación en que se encontraban ahora ¿En qué momento había cambiado su forma de verlo, de adolescente a hombre, de hermano a amante? Contra su voluntad descubrió que su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero obviamente se lo adjudicó a la vergüenza de recordar sus ridiculeces de niño.<p>

Y solo por coincidencia, **Coincidencia**, decidió que se encerraría en la cocina del español a preparar paella.


	2. Chapter 2

See… soy una vaga en las actualizaciones, merezco la horca.

Al principio lo había gestado para one shot, pero entonces vi que erradamente había puesto _en progreso_ y la vocecita a mi lado me dijo "… Ya, si igual la hacemos piola…"

Además vinieron a mí algunas ideas extras que, citando a Shrek "mejor afuera que adentro" XD

**Del diario de Antonio (Segunda lectura)  
><strong>

No había ninguna intención oculta, NINGUNA, pues era de lo más normal que un día se le ocurriera limpiar el chiquero de casa que tenía su novio ¿Que por qué no lo hizo durante los siglos en que **debía** hacerlo? Porque no. Y punto.

Con estas _férreas_ convicciones Lovino se disponía a inmiscuirse en uno de los cuartos de la casa de España, particularmente la biblioteca más antigua del lugar, en donde podían encontrarse viejos ediciones de textos clásicos, los recuerdos de sus colonias y, accidentalmente, los roídos restos de lo que había sido su diario, al cual nunca cuidó mucho bajo la lógica de "¿qué tanto valor puede tener que yo escriba si hay todo un escuadrón de historiadores pendientes hasta de si me tiro un pedo?". Bien, esos papeles había que archivarlos para que dejaran de juntar polvo y arañas ¿no?, razonó el italiano con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y antes de ordenarlos había que leerlos.

Completamente irremediable.

* * *

><p><em>Día indefinido hasta que encuentre el calendario, en el mismo año.<em>

Desde el asunto de la barba he estado más pendiente de los cambios en Lovino y llevo algunos días ya de constante observación, creo que hasta he mejorado mis técnicas de espionaje… más tarde se lo diré a mis jefes, seguro les entusiasma.

Ah, sí… volviendo a Lovi. Originalmente tenía pensado escribir día a día mis observaciones, pero por Dios que me da una flojera terrible, así que esperé a juntar un montoncito de datos considerable para escribirlos todos de una vez, es que el jefe es un genio ¿no?

Entonces lo primero fue una serie de cambios de humor digno de una dama en sus días, bueno, mucho más de lo usual, a veces ríe solo, otras se nota algo nostálgico y nunca sé cómo tratarlo. Además, me contradice hasta en lo más mínimo, como cuando le dije

"Están dulces los tomates ¿eh?"

Y él respondió sumamente agresivo.

"¿Eso crees? Es obvio que están ácidos, aun no era tiempo de sacarlos, idiota."

Lo otro fue verlo interesarse levemente en asuntos políticos, me preguntó como que no quiere la cosa algo de las sucesiones en los tronos de su país y de la aut…aut… ¡vaya cómo cuesta esa palabra! _Autonomía, _eso es.

Ya me dio un cosquilleo en la espalda.

Mis amigos dijeron que era obvio que se interesara en su casa y Francis agregó que seguro quería demostrarme que era maduro y podía entender esos temas puntudos. Supongo que es eso y no que quiere irse y dejarme solo ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?

…

Más tarde, lo más relevante fue una mañana en que lo encontré sentado en el suelo mirando muy fijamente algo en la distancia, hábilmente me senté a su lado para averiguar más y me di cuenta de que se trataba ni más ni menos que de nuestra querida Bélgica.

Lo saludé con toda mi simpatía, él me respondió con un insulto, pero lo ignoré y le pregunté qué miraba.

"Nada"

Típica respuesta adolescente.

"¿Y es linda la nada?"

Lovino se sonrojó como un lindo tomatito y me miró con odio, susurrando algunas cosas en italiano que, según deduzco, no eran precisamente cumplidos.

"Vamos, Romano, puedes confiar en el jefe… ¿miras a Bel? Es muy bonita"

"Oye... no me digas que te gusta Bélgica"

Dijo con una sonrisita forzada.

"Oh, no... ella es mi amiga, como Francis o... Francis"

Bien, es cierto que con ambos francófonos acotumbro a tomarme algunas licencias de vez en cuando, cosas que no hago con otros amigos, pero nunca más allá de la amistad... aunque creo que a Romano no le pareció tan natural.

"¡Vete de aquí, bastardo enfermo!"

Gritó y se fue, pero en la noche mientras revisaba unos documentos reales en mi estudio, regresó con el ceño más fruncido de lo usual y se me quedó mirando desde el marco de la puerta hasta que noté su presencia.

"¿Sucede algo, Romanito?"

"Sí, digo no… o un poco de sí y de no. Mira idiota, tengo un amigo…"

¡Era el **amigo**! ¡Apareció el **amigo**! Yo no daba más de entusiasmo, me costó mucho disimularlo.

"Felicitaciones, ya era hora de que te hicieras de un amiguito"

"Cállate. Mi amigo tiene un problema… "

"¿Por casualidad a tu amigo le gusta alguien con quien ha vivido mucho tiempo?"

"¿C-cómo lo s-s-sabes? Digo… puede ser"

Masculló sonrojándose a más no poder, es que era todo un tomate. Le insté a que se acercara y se sentara en mis rodillas como cuando era niño, pero él se negó con una mueca… supongo que es lo normal, debería dejar de tratarlo como un niño aunque me cueste. Acercó una silla y me miró con total gravedad, qué tierno.

"Yo creo que debieras decirle a tu amigo que hable con esa persona y le invite unos dulces, seguro que le encantará…"

"Dices que tú quie…" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo y frunció el ceño, pobre frentecita suya "No me digas que hablaste con Bélgica"

El chico es perspicaz, podría ser un buen diplomático del Imperio. Intenté mentir para no contrariarlo, pero definitivamente ese no es mi fuerte.

"Oh, claro que no… tú y tu amigo pueden estar tranquilos"

"Idiota"

Dijo y se fue, no sé por qué se urgió tanto si básicamente le adelanté el trabajo, digo, si alguien le hubiese dado el dato a la primera chica con la que intenté declararme, me habría facilitado mucho las cosas y al final me habría sentido agradecido. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, con Romano todo funciona distinto.

Además cuando le dije a Bel, ella estaba fascinada… no porque le gusten los niños, qué va, sino porque lo encontró extremadamente tierno. Hasta dijo que era natural que se fijara en alguno de sus referentes adultos y que si llegaba a insinuarle algo hablaría con él para aclarar las cosas sanamente.

Eso me recuerda que yo también debería tener cierta conversación con Lovino, de hombre a hombre, para explicarle ciertas cosas que hacen las abejitas con las flores para tener bebés y los chicos con las chicas cuando se quieren mucho o están condenadamente necesitados, ya me entendéis… No creo que sea demasiado problemático, no sería la primera vez que me tocara explicárselo a alguien, primero fue mi hermano Portugal, Bélgica y algunos otros reinos. Solo les digo más o menos lo que el abuelo Roma me dijo a mí…

* * *

><p>Romano detuvo la lectura cerrando el libro estrepitosamente y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, no quería leer la parte que detallaba aquella primera charla sobre sexualidad que le había dado Antonio y que había traumado sus noches de adolescente ¡Si hasta dibujos había usado el muy bastardo! Aquel era uno de los recuerdos del español que habría deseado borrar y seguro que él también, pues la marca del cabezazo que le había dado por pervertido aun lo tenía en el vientre.<p>

Sintió la puerta en la planta baja anunciando la llegada del dueño de casa, Lovino guardó el libro para leerlo más tarde, quería saber qué otras barbaridades habían cruzado la mente de Antonio cuando él era su joven subordinado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso sería todo por hoy.

No pienso escribir la _charla _que le dio España a sus colonias porque no quiero perturbar a nadie :3 tendrán que imaginarla.

Y sí, creo que Toñito debe tener cierto trauma con palabras como Autonomía, Emancipación o Independencia XD


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo es más bien un nexo, mientras ordeno lo que se viene =3

Hay un leve, levísimo Espabel, que no pude evitar.

Tercera lectura

Antonio aun dormía la siesta cuando Romano se escurrió cautelosamente de la cama para regresar a la biblioteca y retomar la lectura secreta, como si se tratara de un peligroso asunto de Estado. Pasó algunas páginas rápidamente, ya que no había nada relevante que leer allí, solo algunas trivialidades relacionadas con el toro de Antonio que había cruzado un canal o algo así y luego muchas cosas relacionadas con el Nuevo Mundo, los pequeños mocosos que tenía allá, sobre el clima y los tomates, muchos tomates. Lovino dejó la lectura con la boca hecha agua, bajó a la cocina a buscar unos cuantos tomates y luego de saciar su antojo, continuó con el plan.

Comenzó a leer otra vez a partir de donde España regresaba de uno de sus tantos viajes.

_Aun sin calendario._

No puedo creerlo, de verdad me cuesta un mundo creerlo… y eso que puedo creerme muchas cosas.

Llegué molido de mi último viaje a las Américas, esperando encontrar mi hogar tal y como lo dejé, eventualmente un poco más ordenado… extrañando la tierra firme, una cama que no se mueva, el piso seco y comida que no haya sido degustada antes por ratones, ser recibido afectuosamente por mi familia… bueno, tampoco pido tanto, pero al menos dejar de ver a tanto soldado. Sin embargo, cuando toqué la puerta, esperando ver a mi linda Bélgica o al tierno Romanito, aunque sea insultándome (que todo es bienvenido) me encontré con un guapo muchacho casi desconocido para mí.

"¿Eres tú, Romano?"

Pregunté incrédulo. Estaba tan alto y esbelto, como las estatuas que se hacían en casa de su hermano, ya casi me llegaba al cuello y eso que solo me desaparecí unos meses, nunca me imaginé que se iba a pegar el estirón en mi ausencia, fue un poco lamentable… me hubiese gustado estar a su lado en el proceso. Digo, no es fácil irse dejando a un niñito rechoncho y volver encontrándose a un hombre casi formado, me dio una especie de revoltura en el estómago, supongo que la nostalgia… aunque generalmente dicen que eso se siente en el corazón, pero quizás con las naciones sea distinto.

"No, idiota, soy el Papa"

"¡Su Santidad, qué hace en mi casa!"

Romano bufó y se alejó de la puerta, dejándome pasar, entonces aproveché que estaba desprevenido y pude saludarlo como corresponde, con un gran abrazo, desde luego que ya no era lo mismo, su cabeza quedó en mi cuello en lugar de mi estómago y cuando mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo sentí como… como si _encajáramos_.

"¡S-suéltame, maldito asqueroso!" gritó crispándose como un gato y separándose rápidamente, su rostro mostraba ese tono rojo fuego que tanto extrañaba, también había adquirido mayor fuerza, seguramente sus cabezazos dolerán más, debería evitarlos. "Y ya no me trates como un pendejo"

Agregó bajito.

"Sé que llevo semanas en un barco y no he podido bañarme, Lovi, pero no tienes que ser así…"

Lovino simplemente desapareció de mi vista y yo partí a bañarme, luego saludé a medias a los demás, me reporté con los jefes y me pusieron a trabajar en los asuntos de Estado de los que me perdí, sin un mínimo de respeto a mi cansancio. Solo al anochecer pude sentarme con mi familia a cenar en paz, o al menos a intentarlo.

Fue muy gratificante volver a sentarme con ellos a compartir la comida como Dios manda, aunque Holanda siguiera abriera la boca solo para molestarme, Romano me ignorara como si nunca hubiese estado presente allí y Bélgica, la única que me dio una bienvenida afectuosa, no me pusiera atención por estar más entretenida en contar unos chismes de la novia del ahijado de la jardinera… al menos el cotillo fue interesante.

"Esta noche al fin podrás dormir largamente en tu cama, jefe"

Dijo Bélgica después de terminar de descuerar a la pobre Rosa (la novia del ahijado de la jardinera), no sé si fue cosa mía o en su voz había una insinuación, lástima que perdí la oportunidad de comprobarlo, porque respondí

"No, aun no… quedé con algunos chicos de la tripulación de ir a la taberna y no sé a qué hora llegue, llevan semanas sin ver una bota de vino."

Bélgica asintió resignada, pero Romano se exaltó mucho y gritó.

"¡Acabas de llegar y ya piensas en irte! ¿Así te llamas nuestro jefe?"

Parecía muy afectado, o sea, Bel me dijo que cuando era más pequeño se sentía bastante mal cada vez que me iba (aunque después lo negara), pero ahora era muchísimo más evidente, además no parecía triste sino furioso y eso no me agradó. Mi primera intención fue la de pararme y ponerlo en su lugar por hablarme de esa manera, creo que los demás se dieron cuenta de cómo mi rostro se fue endureciendo, porque Bel me dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas y regañó suavemente a Romano, a ella sí que la escuchó sumisamente, todavía se cohíbe un poco en su presencia, debe ser porque le gusta… bueno, el caso es que mientras me sobaba las costillas reflexioné rápidamente y comprendí lo que Bélgica había hecho, no podía responder con violencia a la rebeldía de Romano, pues eso es lo que desea: una excusa para odiarme y yo, por supuesto no pretendo dársela, lo quiero mucho como para hacer eso.

Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea para arreglar el asunto, mientras nos reponíamos del mal rato, dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas

"Si tanto quieres verme, Romano ¿Por qué no me acompañas?"

Juro que nunca había visto un hueso de pollo volar tan alto, desde la boca del atragantado italiano hasta quedar pegado en el cuadro de uno de mis ex reyes. Fue un alboroto de esos de proporciones, Bélgica corrió con un vaso de agua que Romano vació de una sola vez, para tragar lo que aun tenía en la boca, todo esto entre sonidos escandalosos muy a su estilo, cuando al fin volvió a respirar, pasó del tono púrpura peligroso al blanco cadáver y al rojo tomate ¡cómo me encantan los colores de este chico!

"¡Quién dijo que quería verte!... A-Además p-por qué habría de ir yo con los vagos bárbaros de tu tripulación…"

"Pues porque me encantaría ir contigo" Agregué, Lovino se puso aun más nervioso, pero al menos ahora sus colores no eran tan preocupantes, deduzco que para él mi propuesta era una especie de prueba de hombría.

"Anda, Lovino, seguro que te diviertes un montón…"

Aportó Bel, Roma comenzó a dudar, buscó alguna ayuda con la mirada alrededor y solo entonces nos dimos cuenta de que Holanda se había escurrido, seguramente en el caos de antes. Aproveché para arremeter otra vez.

"Creo que deberías venir y conocer a los muchachos, para familiarizarte… has crecido y quizá podrías comenzar a acompañarnos al Nuevo Mundo pronto…"

"Como si quisiera ir a llenarme de mosquitos a tu nuevo mundo…" dijo con una sonrisa torcida que para mí fue el triunfo "Iré solo para que asumas que ya tengo edad para eso."

"¡YAY~ Ese es mi niño!"

"¡Idiota, te dije que… nah!" se levantó de la mesa resignado. Había olvidado mencionar que incluso su voz había cambiado, ahora sonaba más grave y seduct… adulta, eso iba a escribir sin duda, adulta.

"Ponte algo abrigado, querido"

Hasta yo entendí que al momento de decir eso, Bélgica tenía una mirada que claramente decía que quería que nos dejara solos un momento.

"Sí, sí…"

Respondió Romano, mirándonos con recelo, supongo que no puede evitar verme como un rival amoroso, pobrecito… Luego salió del comedor ruidosamente, Bélgica también se levantó de su silla y se situó detrás de mí rodeando mi cuello en un abrazo. Me dio un poco de temor que Romano nos estuviera viendo, claro que no hacíamos nada malo ni raro, pero no quería que él malinterpretara las cosas, de verdad no soportaría que por una mujer (menos por quien considero una gran amiga) terminara disgustándose conmigo.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, jefe"

"¿Lo dices en serio? Nunca sé cómo actuar con él, vosotros no erais así…"

"Nosotros no fuimos criados por ti, tonto" Repuso ella dándome golpecitos en la cabeza con su dedo "Romano es completamente distinto de todas las colonias que has tenido y que tendrás ¿no?"

"Es cierto…" No sé exactamente por qué sentí una punzada de dolor al pensar que Lovino era tan especial entre los demás, me siento orgulloso de eso, pero a la vez algo apenado. Él transformó mi vida con su llegada y sigue haciéndolo con sus nuevos cambios, se supone que con él aprendí a ser un jefe, pero no puedo verlo como un subordinado… para mí siempre ha sido mucho más que eso. Qué confuso se torna esto, ni siquiera logro entenderme.

"Lo siento, seguro que os ha hecho pasar muchas rabias en mi ausencia…"

"Para nada, cuando no estás es completamente distinto… me ayuda en los quehaceres, estudia un poco y se dedica al huerto, como el mejor de los hermanitos"

"EEEEEHHH?" Mi ánimo decayó de golpe, hasta me pareció ver una nube gris a punto de romper en lluvia sobre mi cabeza "Eso solo quiere decir que me odia…"

"Ciertamente eres bien bobo a veces" rió Bélgica como una gatita, siempre hace lo mismo, me da a entender que sabe algo que yo no y me mantiene en la duda hasta que me aburro, desentraño el asunto o ella consigue lo que quiere, que es lo más frecuente "Hay algo mucho más profundo y complejo allí, pero debes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Habla con él esta noche, seguro les ayuda mucho."

"Vale" asentí todavía un poco agobiado, en consuelo, Bélgica me dio un besito en la frente antes de irse. De verdad valoro mucho su amistad, aunque a veces diga cosas que no entiendo, sus consejos siempre me orientan y sus mimitos me levantan el ánimo.

Ahora, mientras escribo esto Romano ya aporrea con rabia la puerta de mi aposento para apurarme a salir, así que no lo haré esperar más o terminaré agregando una puerta a las reparaciones de la casa y no queremos más trabajo ¿no?

La lectura de Romano se vio interrumpida por el sonido del picaporte abriéndose, tan abstraído estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que España se había levantado y lo buscaba en cada habitación llamándolo por su nombre.

-¿Lovino… estás aquí?

Preguntó a medida que asomaba su cabeza en el umbral de la puerta, Romano debía pensar rápido, no podía dejarse descubrir con el diario de Antonio en las manos, su tiempo ya se acababa…

-Roma ¿Qué haces con mi…?


	4. Chapter 4

A partir de ahora comienzo a llamar Emma a Bélgica, pues es uno de los nombres que he visto con más frecuencia y ya me da pena mencionarla solo como país siendo parte tan incondicional de esta familia n.n

**Cuarta Lectura  
><strong>

-Roma ¿Qué haces con mi… ventana?

Preguntó España extrañado al ver que su compañero se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la ventana y la cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Estoy limpiando, vete!

-¿Seguro? Tú no limpias porque si… y te vea afligido ¿No quieres que te ayude?

-¡Vete bastardo!

-Lo que digas, amor…

España se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con lo que Romano volver a una posición normal con el diario en la mano, que había ido a dar a las ramas de uno de los olivos del patio en el susto de ver que Antonio entraba a la estancia.

Respiró hondo, estaba por enfrentarse a un nuevo vistazo a su propia historia desde el punto de vista de quien la había determinado.

* * *

><p>Fuimos a la taberna con los muchachos de la tripulación, que eran todos unos hombres enormes y muy rudos, por lo que sentí que mi Romanito se acercaba a mí como intimidado por sus rasgos, siempre dice que son unos mutantes o cosas así y lo son, si se les compara con su delicado cuerpo, casi como el de una doncella con esos rasgos esbeltos y su piel de ángel.<p>

mmmm…. Creo que no debería referirme así a él.

De todas formas, no me molestaba que él estuviera cerca de mí, es decir, Emma tenía razón al decir que necesito pasar tiempo familiar con él, especialmente por esta dura etapa que está viviendo. Además a los marinos los llevo viendo durante meses, me vino bien variar un poco de caras. Así que cuando entramos y básicamente nos tomamos el local, elegí una solitaria mesa para sentarme con mi muchacho a conversar en calma. La mesera llegó a preguntarnos qué queríamos.

"Vino para los dos, María."

Le dije a la moza, que ya conocía de años que venía yendo al mismo lugar.

"¿Estáis seguros de que él tiene la edad?"

Dijo refiriéndose a Lovino, quien hizo un extraño puchero mientras yo me reía por lo bajo. Es cierto que luce muy joven y que solo yo sé que tiene más años que todos los humanos presentes juntos, pero aun en la escala de ellos Romano ya tenía edad para beber alcohol.

"Sí, sí… que yo me hago cargo, preciosa." Creo que la camarera no me creyó mucho, pues hizo un mohín y se marchó meneando la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Cuando nos quedamos a solas, pude bromear un poco con Lovi "Cuando representes la edad que yo, sentirás que eso fue un halago"

"No me interesa, me molesta que me traten como un chiquillo"

"Otra vez con eso" suspiré "Me costará un mundo asumir que mi pequeño está creciendo"

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sentí sobre mí la intensidad de su mirada y cuando los abrí, fui golpeado por la fuerza de los suyos quemándome con ¿Rabia? ¿Pena? ¿Ansiedad? No sabría decirlo, pero sí sé que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al verle así.

"No sé de qué te quejas, si tienes un montón de enanos para entretenerte"

Dijo desviando la mirada y devolviendo cierta normalidad al momento. Reí un poco nervioso.

"Haces que suene tan retorcido, Lovi~… Además los pequeños del Nuevo Mundo no podrían reemplazarte. Sois completamente distintos."

Él bufó, quiso decir algo, pero nos interrumpió la camarera que regresó con nuestros vasos y una botella grande de vino local que dejó en la mesa ¡Ella sí que conoce mis gustos! Nos dio una última mirada reprobatoria y se fue. Llené ambos vasos y le ofrecí un brindis a mi distinguido acompañante.

-¡Por el Gran Imperio Español y el Principiado de Nápoles!

Dije alzando mi vaso, a él no le quedó otra que hacer lo mismo de muy mala gana y chocamos nuestros vasos, vaciándolos de un trago… sí, _los dos_. Ahí fue cuando comencé a creer que esto podría ir mal.

Pero fue solo el comienzo.

"Whoa, Roma te lo has bebido de un trago… ¿no es muy apresurado?"

"Cállate, bastardo."

Decidí obedecer entonces y volví a servir los vasos. A nuestro alrededor los demás se divertían de lo lindo, cantando y bebiendo. Nosotros, bebíamos y hablábamos, ya no recuerdo de qué… creo que comenzamos hablando de tomates.

Nuestra charla comenzó tensa, demasiado calculada, paulatinamente se fue relajando a medida que bajaba el vino en la botella. Hablábamos de todo un poco, de la gente de la casa, de los demás países, de mis viajes y todo lo demás. Romano también hablaba y respondía mis preguntas, con menos agresividad de lo usual y casi no me insultaba, lo cual me tenía más que fascinado ¡Con alcohol Lovino se vuelve pacífico! ¡Era el descubrimiento de la historia! Después de América (obviamente). Sé que es bastante poco ético alcoholizar a un chico para poder manejarlo (eso sonó mucho más sucio de lo que pretendía), pero fue un descubrimiento interesante al fin y al cabo.

A la altura de la segunda botella, comencé a contar algunas historias divertidas que Romano celebraba riendo con ganas ¡Sí, riendo! Y no con burla como otras veces, sino con sinceridad, con gracia. Su risa era lo más bello que he oído en mucho tiempo, eso no se puede negar. Luego él comenzó a hacer algunas bromas también, no tenía idea de lo gracioso que podía ser Francis desde su punto de vista. La estábamos pasando de maravilla.

A la tercera botella, empezó a ponerse melancólico. Nuestras palabras ya comenzaban a enredarse cuando a él le dio por contarme sus penas, cómo siempre se había sentido inferior a su hermano Veneziano y celoso de que todos le prestaran más atención, de las veces que intentó ser como él sin resultados hasta que tanta decepción terminó por formar ese carácter agresivo. También del miedo que sentía cuando todos querían apoderarse de sus tierras y la vulnerabilidad en que quedaba cuando yo me iba. Lo oí lamentarse, ponerse serio e incluso asomar algunas lágrimas, que ocultó rápidamente pero que lo hacían ver sumamente tierno.

"Y al final no sé ni… para qué te digo todas estas cosas, si eres un…ebrio idiota y las vas a olvidar y después…. me dejarás solo como todos los demás…"

Dijo entrecortadamente, tratando de dirigir el vaso de vino a su boca como si fuera una tarea que precisara mucha concentración.

"Yo… yo nunca te dejaré solo Roma… ¿Y sabes por qué?... porque yo… porque yo… ¡Soy el jefe!"

Le dije a mi vez parándome dificultosamente para ir a su lado a abrazarlo y, doy fe de ello, por primera vez Lovino no trató de alejarme y se quedó tranquilito con la cabeza en mi pecho y la mano aferrada incondicionalmente a su vaso.

Entonces escuchamos una risa proveniente de otra mesa, era un enorme marino al que yo no conocía y se estaba riendo de nosotros.

"No deberías traer a niñas lloronas entre los hombres de verdad"

Desde luego que eso no nos gustó, intenté ignorarlo y continué bebiendo junto a mi subordinado, quien tampoco se notaba muy contento. El idiota de la otra mesa continuó, molestándonos.

"Ahora bésense, señoritas"

Sus amigos celebraron riendo e insultándonos más, vi la furia en los ojos de Romano y me di la vuelta a encararlos.

"¡No nos envidies tanto, muchachón, algún día encontrarás a tu príncipe!"

Le dije y los demás rieron también, Lovino sonrió y susurró un "bastardo…" mientras continuábamos con nuestra botella, pero el tipo no se rindió y arremetió otra vez con mayor malicia.

"Quizá podrías prestarme al tuyo, parece a la nena le gusta que le den…"

Me levanté bruscamente, no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así a Romano, estaba verdaderamente enojado. Se hizo un silencio total, los chicos de la tripulación sabían que cuando me ponía así nunca era bueno.

"Ven aquí hijo de puta"

Le dije al hombre, él se asombró un poco, pero aceptó el desafío. Se levantó empujando su mesa y me tomó por el cuello de la camisa, el idiota pretendía atacarme con el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón (¡como si no lo hubiera visto!), en mi mente ya todo encajaba y saboreaba la futura victoria, dejaría que me golpeara un poco, así tomaría confianza, después, cuando me enterrara el puñal lo tomaría con mis manos, me reiría de su rostro impactado al verme con el arma ensangrentada y antes de que pudiera decir mu, cortaría su garganta. Moriría sin saber que su intento de agresión no me haría ni cosquillas, un rasguño que se pasaría en un abrir en ojos.

"Vas a morir"

"Inténtalo"

Contesté con una sonrisa. Estaba todo listo para hacer realidad mi plan, en posición de ataque, cuando una mano detuvo las mías.

Romano me miraba seriamente, no sé cómo lograba mantenerse en pie, pero aun así me dijo.

"No te ensucies las manos con este bastardo…"

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo, el hombre comenzó a reírse y Romano, con el ceño más fruncido de lo usual, le dio un cabezazo _de esos_, que si a mí me revolvía las tripas me imagino que al tipejo aquel le dejó más de alguna costilla rota, además de empujarlo hasta la otra pared arrastrando mesas y sillas consigo. Luego, el tipo se levantó medio aturdido, entre las risas de todos los presentes, incluso sus amigos y sin dejar de mirar a Lovino con furia y temor, quien se reía burlón a mi lado, salió con sus compinches de la taberna.

"Nunca más te pongas así ¿oíste?"

Me murmuró severamente Romano, respiré hondo hasta que mi agresividad se calmó. No sé qué habría pasado si hubiese terminado haciendo lo que pensé… nada bueno, por supuesto. Siempre he temido eso, que por efecto del alcohol termine asustando a mi Lovi o dañando algún inocente.

"Claro, Lovino… lo siento. Fue… fue un golpe fabuloso jejeje"

Los demás de la taberna comenzaron a celebrar la hazaña de Romano, el maestre de mi tripulación se levantó y exclamó.

"¡Una ronda por la salud del capitán y su amigo!"

"Podríais haber hablado antes, desgraciados"

Les dije riendo. Otro de los marineros agregó desde su asiento.

"¡Pero así no se habría lucido tu ayudante, jefe!"

Luego todos seguimos riendo y celebrando, abracé a Romano con orgullo y él continuó con su sonrisa, creo que esa noche ganó una dosis de seguridad que le venía muy bien. Me alegro por él.

Volvimos a nuestra mesa y seguimos charlando de todo y nada entre vaso y vaso, hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuántas botellas nos bebimos y la buena de María nos echó de la taberna escoba en mano.

En la calle recobré un poco la conciencia al ser golpeado por el aire de la madrugada, Lovino me llevaba afirmado por la cintura, con mi brazo en torno a su cuello, de verdad que no entiendo cómo nos manteníamos en pie si ambos estábamos más que ebrios, pero por milagro lográbamos avanzar trastrabillando.

Creo haberme fijado entonces en el rostro de Lovino, fue como si lo viera por primera vez, su perfil tan fino, su expresión seria.

"Eres hermoso…"

Le susurré al oído embelesado, él hizo un mohín.

"Ebrio de mierda"

Respondió con una voz que era tan grave, tan… adulta. Me reí por lo bajo, acababa de descubrir al nuevo Romano, uno que ya no era el niño al que crié sino un joven lozano que pronto saldría al mundo lejos de mí. Recuerdo que pensé que no quería dejarlo volar jamás, que deseaba tenerlo cerca para siempre, que ninguno de mis tesoros de imperio valía lo que valían los momentos como ese en que tenía semejante maravilla apegada a mí riendo, bufando, quejándose por tener que arrastrarme.

No sé en qué mierda pensaba cuando besé su mejilla cálida y roja por el alcohol.

"No me dejes nunca… Eres tan fuerte, Romano, mira que ahora me proteges tú a mí… ¿Cuándo fue que esto pasó? ... Me da tanto miedo que no me necesites más, que pases de mí y nunca más pueda tenerte solo conmigo… No me dejes nunca…"

Murmuré, pero esta vez él no respondió y solo me afirmó con más fuerza mientras nos acercábamos a duras penas a la casa y yo sentí tanta felicidad por hallar mi respuesta en ese abrazo. No me habría importado caminar el resto de nuestras vidas así, aunque seguramente en algún momento se pasaría el efecto del alcohol y no habría excusa que ir así, entonces Romano comenzaría a insultarme y huir de mí…

Él me había confesado que se sentía solo, pero yo no fui capaz de decirle que yo estaba peor, pues aunque siempre me viera rodeado de personas a las que quiero mucho y todo, tengo tanto miedo de que en algún momento ellos también se vayan.

En fin, me siento como un viejo triste escribiendo estas cosas, debería relatar mejor lo que pasó cuando llegamos a casa y, tras golpear escandalosamente la puerta, Bélgica salió en camisón de dormir a abrirnos.

"¡Ay, qué cuerpos me traen!"

Nos saludó riendo medio dormida, se notaba que llevaba rato aguantándose el sueño, pero no me dio cargo de conciencia hasta ahora…

Emma nos ayudó a subir las escaleras, primero dejamos a Romano en su cuarto que estaba de pasada.

"Bélgica, eres tan linda…"

"Lo sé, Romanito, pero ahora descansa…"

"¿No estás enojada por llegar así? ¡Me siento tan avergonzado!"

Los pucheros de Romano cuando Bel lo metía en la cama (del buen modo) eran fascinantes, cuando al fin pudo dejarlo tranquilo, no sé bien porqué, me tiré a su lado en el colchón.

"¡Yo quiero dormir con Romano!"

Decía risueño, pero a nadie más le hizo gracia, Emma resopló disgustada y me sacó a la rastra mientras Lovino gritaba sus clásicos "¡Ahh~! ¡Me quiere deshonrar!"

La labor de Bélgica en controlar mi ataque de entusiasmo y el pánico de Romano es loable, algún día la premiaré por esa paciencia de santa, porque además le tocó llevarme hasta mi cuarto y ayudarme con las botas y… ejem, creo que yo me puse un poco pesado…

"¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche, Emma?"

Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, _esa_ con que generalmente logro mis cometidos.

"Olvídalo, jefe, apestas a vino jejejeje… además tengo que esperar a mi hermano que tampoco ha llegado"

"¿Holanda salió sin ti? ¡Qué desconsiderado es! … Cuando… cuando llegue ¡El jefe hablará con él!"

"Ah, todos sois unos desconsiderados que salen sin invitarme…"

"Pero yo te quiero mucho, mucho, Emmita…"

La atraje a mí como en otras ocasiones, pero ella con solo mirarme pareció leer en mí algo que yo no captaba… otra vez.

"Nah, me iré a mi cuarto a esperar a mi hermano. Esta es la noche de tú y Lovino ¿recuerdas? No tengo nada que hacer aquí"

Me arropó y se marchó. De ahí creo que me quedé irremediablemente dormido.

Cuando escribía esto, Romano llegó hasta mi oficina tímidamente. Otra vez venía todo sonrojado y nervioso, esta vez me preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste la otra noche…?"

"Emmm… ¿Te ofrecí dinero?"

"No"

"Gracias a Dios. Entonces no, creo que no recuerdo mucho de lo que haya dicho."

"Ah"

Dicho esto se marchó un poco más aliviado. Puedo ser un poco despistado a veces, pero sé cuándo es mejor mentir para no arruinar el recuerdo una noche perfecta con un cabezazo en el estómago.

* * *

><p>Lovino guardó otra vez el diario, pensativo. Recordaba claramente aquella noche de su primera borrachera (y también la resaca del día siguiente), las palabras que siempre creyó que España había olvidado, todo eso de que no quería que se alejara de él, eran de esos recuerdos estúpidos y supuestamente triviales que guardaba con extraño celo, aunque nunca se había imaginado todo lo que eso conllevaba.<p>

Esta vez su reacción al dejar la biblioteca y encontrarse a Antonio merodeando por ahí, fue la de tomar su mano en silencio y quedarse así un rato, sin mirarlo siquiera, solo pensando en que al final sí que había cumplido su compromiso de no abandonarlo, aunque muchas cosas pasaran después.

-¿Por qué me tomas la mano, Lovi? ¿Estás bien?

-Cállate, imbécil, arruinas un momento especial.

-Ah.

Gracias por leer~


	5. Chapter 5

Volví con el quinto~**  
><strong>

**Advertencias:** Propuesta indecorosa, Antonio mandándose una desubicada de proporciones.

Quizás pueda parecer que Antonio es un poco _demasiado_ (?) liberal para la época en que se ambienta el fic, pero lo hago partiendo de la idea que en su infancia fue un lindo paganito criado por Abuelito Roma, así que algo le ha de quedar :D

**Del Diario de Antonio (lectura 5)**

Continuando con su nueva obsesión, Romano se escabulló en la biblioteca una tarde mientras Antonio iba a una reunión con sus jefes o algo así. Pasó las hojas del diario leyendo rápidamente, buscando alguna cosa importante sobre los antecedentes de su relación, pero no era tan fácil, su nombre figuraba básicamente en cada página, narrando hechos estúpidos y cotidianos que para el español tenían mucha más relevancia que los hitos políticos o económicos de su Imperio.

Finalmente, Lovino pasó por una hoja donde se consignaba una noche que él hubiese preferido olvidar. Quiso pasar de largo, pero no resistió la tentación de _darle una oportunidad_ a España de rectificarse históricamente.

* * *

><p>Esta mañana llegué al fin de la tediosa visita que tuve que hacerle a Austria, a veces me pregunto si él se entrena para ser tan rezongón, debe pasársela ensayando sus "¡España, mírate lo flaco que estás!" "Tú vestuario no es acorde a tu status" "¿Dónde están tus modales?" "¿Puedes callarte?"… uff, al menos pude ver a Italia y a Hungría, que son más agradables.<p>

Fue una lástima que Romano no quisiera acompañarme y me saliera con su clásico "¿Para qué quiero ver yo a ese bastardo? mejor pongo cara de idiota y me miro al espejo", hubiese sido aun más lindo verlos juntos. Veneciano también estaba muy grande, aunque sigue siendo más frágil que su hermano, además se ve muy guapo vestido de hombre. Cuando se lo comenté a Austria qué cara puso, como si le avergonzara o algo así, después me preguntó si sabía que Italia era hombre y yo le contesté que por supuesto, digo, el Abuelito Roma siempre se quejó de no tener una nietecita, en fin ¡qué raro puede ser a veces Austria!

Lo importante es que al fin pude volver a mi casa y allí, como de costumbre me esperaban sorpresas. Pero primero unas explicaciones previas: mi jardín tiene una particularidad y es que es muy fecundo, lo que planto crece como mala yerba, según yo debido al efecto de la alegría que puede hacer que todo florezca con más ganas, según Holanda es porque mi persona es una mierda y hago de fertilizante, según Bélgica es la mierda de mi toro Rodolfo, personalmente prefiero una explicación que no tenga que ver con desechos fecales de nadie. Debido a ese don me dio por plantar flores, pero como crecían demasiadas, terminamos contratando a una chica que cortaba unas cuantas y las vendía en el pueblo. Y ahí empezó el problema.

Voy bajándome del caballo (porque el rastrero del embajador que me acompañaba se había apoderado del carruaje) y me encuentro con el jardín rebosante de flores y la dulce, pero algo extraña escena de Emma felizmente cortando las flores para ponerlas en el canasto que llevaba su hermano, con cara de querer ser tragado por la tierra.

"¡Hola, el Jefe ha vuelto!"

"Ah, bienvenido" sonrió gatuna la belga "ha sido una larga ausencia."

"Sí… ¿Por qué las flores? ¿No teníamos a alguien para esto?"

Los ojos de Bélgica brillaron de emoción como cada vez que tenía un chisme que contarme, pero sumándole un algo más que no entendí en ese momento. Simultáneamente sentí el peso de la cesta en mis manos y vi a Holanda huir hacia la casa como alma que persigue el diablo, no sé por qué le apena tanto acompañar a su hermana a recoger flores si es una actividad (y una muchacha) tan linda, como si no supiéramos que en su tierra natal oculta un enorme jardín de tulipanes junto a un lindo molino de viento (hurra para los espías españoles!). Ignoré al holandés y seguí a Emma en su labor, mientras me soltaba el cuento.

"Déjame que te cuente. La chica que venía a podar el jardín llega una semana después de que te fueras hecha un mar de lágrimas y me dice que no puede seguir trabajando aquí, que está ofendida, que el amor la ha decepcionado y cosas así, entonces yo sigo indagando ¿Y adivinas quién es el culpable?"

"Qué triste por ella, pero no puedo controlar mis encantos, o sea…"

"¡Tonto!" Rió Emma "Es Romano, la niña tuvo un desamor con Romano y por eso se fue"

"¿Romano?" sentí un nudo en el estómago y muchas ideas nada agradables me golpearon la mente"¡¿No me digas que la dejó encinta?"

"No, qué va… fue un flirteo muy inocente, pero por lo visto no funcionó."

"¿Y cómo lo tomó Lovino? Sabes que es muy emocional y así como anda ahora…"

"Pues pareció tomarlo muy bien, solo ha estado algo meditabundo, si quieres hablar con él está en su cuarto ahora"

"Creo que eso sería lo mejor, el primer fracaso amoroso siempre parece una tragedia…"

Emma sonrió y me obligó a seguir recogiendo flores con ella, sabrá Dios qué piensa hacer con tantas… no estaría mal si las vendiéramos, hasta podríamos regalárselas a la chica que dejó el trabajo. Lo que sea, se lo dejo a Bélgica.

Al terminar me fui directamente al cuarto de Romano. Golpee su puerta y me puse a un costado, lo oí gruñir y preguntar quién era, por supuesto no le dije, volvió a preguntar y al no recibir respuesta abrió un poco la puerta, oportunidad que aproveché para asustarlo con un grito y en su sorpresa, lograr colarme adentro. Ese es el operativo que tengo que llevar a cabo cada vez que quiero que mi subordinado me deje entrar a su habitación, por suerte es tan olvidadizo a veces que cae una y otra vez en el mismo truco.

* * *

><p>Romano hizo una pausa chasqueando la lengua con rabia, claro que recordaba la famosa "Operación: Madriguera de Ardilla", si el bastardo seguía usándola para meterse en su cuarto y él seguía cayendo como un niño.<p>

Continuó la lectura.

* * *

><p>Una vez logró calmarse, gritarme todos sus insultos y darme el cabezazo de cortesía, puede al fin plantearle el tema de su fracaso amoroso, preguntándole con todo el tacto que pude cómo estaba llevando lo de la ruptura.<p>

"Estoy bien, inútil"

"Hablo en serio, Lovino, si te sientes mal puedes contármelo todo. No me reiré ni nada, seré un hombro firme para apoyarte en salir adelante y estaré contigo para lo que necesites"

"Lo que menos quiero es que estés encima mío preguntándome de esas cosas"

"No tienes que hacerte el fuerte si estás triste…"

"¡QUE NO ESTOY TRISTE, MIERDA, ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEEEEEN! ¡METETELO EN ESA CABEZA VACÍA QUE TIENES!"

Aquello fue bastante claro, pero no me quedé tranquilo.

"Entonces estás bien ¿eh?" me apresuré a seguir hablando en cuanto vi el puño de Roma alzándose en dirección mía "¿Eso significa que no la querías?"

Por primera vez en esa mañana, el rostro de Lovino se suavizó, pero bajó la vista en seguida para ocultarme su rostro inseguro.

"Sí me gustaba, es solo que… no era la adecuada."

Sonreí.

"Roma… eres demasiado joven para hallar a _la adecuada, _debes tener paciencia y además, no es como si fueras a casarte con la moza ni nada…"

"Pero no quería hacerle daño"

Murmuró apenado, tuve que contenerme para no saltar sobre él a abrazarlo y gritar todo lo tierno que podía ser cuando decía algo sincero y no lo acompañaba con groserías. Me limité a poner una mano sobre su hombro, soltando una risita al sentir su lindo sobresalto ante mi gesto.

"Eso es algo muy honrado, Lovino, me siento orgulloso de que se seas un buen hombre"

"Tú…"

Vi en su rostro sonrojado cómo se esforzaba en encontrar el insulto adecuado para el momento, pero hablé antes de que lo hallara.

"Creo que debemos tener otra conversación de hombre a hombre"

"¡Qué! ¡No, no quiero más de tus charlas perversas!"

Jeje, no entiendo por qué entró en ese estado de pánico tan de repente, si la otra vez me esmeré tanto en explicarle bien. Como sea.

"No hablaremos de lo que pasa con el cuerpo en el amor, sino del corazón ¿te parece?" Sabía que no sería fácil sentarlo a mi lado ni mucho menos hacerlo hablar, así que agregué mi recién aprendido sortilegio "Podemos ir a una taberna que conozco, bueno, solo si quieres… tal vez la resaca del otro día te dejó muy mal y…."

"¡Ja! Yo estaba perfectamente, tú fuiste el que lloriqueó todo el día por un vaso de agua. De acuerdo, iré. Y cómprate un amigo para la próxima vez que quieras embriagarte, idiota, no estaré siempre para ti."

"Lo que digas, Lovi~"

Punto para el Jefe España. Salí de su cuarto antes de que se arrepintiera y seguí con el trabajo del día para poder desocuparme temprano y salir con mi Romanito.

Ya por la noche nos lanzamos a la aventura bohemia, Lovino seguía mis pasos algo inseguro, tratando de tomar la actitud de alguien que sabe lo que hace, pero sabiéndose inexperto. Su ímpetu y temor de adolescente me conmovían. Me miró interrogante, un poco temeroso quizás, cuando desvié mi camino de la taberna donde suelo ir, invitándolo a una calle un tanto más peligrosa y turbia, de esas que nunca le permitiría visitar a mi protegido con alguien que no fuera yo mismo.

"A… ¿A dónde m-me llevas?"

"Oh, un lugar más interesante y… privado" contesté sin fijarme en ese momento en el estremecimiento del chico "Será divertido, confía en el Jefe"

Lo vi dudar, fruncir el ceño, hacer ademán de decir algo y arrepentirse para seguir caminando a mi lado con la mirada gacha, esforzándose por seguirme el ritmo ¡no digo que es un encanto, por Dios y la Santa Virgen!

Cuando me detuve frente a local sentí que Romano chocó contra mi espalda y lanzó una maldición por el golpe, pero no me importó: ahí estábamos, en aquel pequeño templo secreto para mí y mis malos amigos Francis y Gilbert, el cual llevaba meses sin visitar.

"¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?"

"Hemos llegado"

"Es una taberna, como la otra"

"Eh… sí ¿Qué más esperabas, Roma?"

"...….NADA"

Respondió el italiano sonrojándose un poco. En serio, sus cambios de humor me desconciertan más que los de Emma o los de mi reina, al menos con ellas sé que ocurren una vez al mes y listo, pero las hormonas del muchacho son el peor enemigo que he tenido en años.

Entramos, el ambiente era más íntimo y calmo que en los otros antros que suelo frecuentar, se oían un rumor constante de conversaciones fundidas y un aroma pesado de humanidad y perfume barato de mujer mareaba al primer paso, aunque todavía no bebiéramos nada.

Nos sentamos cerca de una escalera que daba a la segunda planta (Ah~ la segunda planta, qué recuerdos) y rápidamente vino a atendernos una joven moza de vestido sugerente que nos tomó la orden, esta vez no hubo cuestionamientos sobre la edad de Romano, por el contrario, ella lo midió con la mirada descaradamente, incomodándonos a ambos, ahí mismo decidí que no le dejaría propina, nadie tiene derecho a mirar a Mi protegido con esa lascivia. Porque… _porque No._

Después mientras compartíamos una charla ligera en torno al vino un poco rancio del local, comencé a interiorizarme en el tema que nos convocaba. Aunque la lengua se le soltó con la misma facilidad que la otra vez debido al efecto del alcohol, que por mi parte esta vez lo tenía más controlado, se notaba incómodo, tímido, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de por qué esta taberna no era como las demás.

"Entonces…" comencé tratando de parecer casual "¿Me dirás lo que pasó en realidad con la chica de las flores?"

"No tengo nada más que decir sobre eso… y su nombre es Francisca, no _chica de las flores_"

"Vamos, quiero saber más sobre ella ¿sí? Cuéntame cómo se conocieron, cómo comenzó a gustarte y cómo te declaraste… todo eso que habla uno entre amigos cuando está bebiendo ¿eh?"

Me miró feo, bebió un largo sorbo de vino.

"Maldito chismoso. La conocí cuando iba a buscar las flores, es linda y quise ayudarla. Comenzamos a hablar, me cayó en gracia y después _ella_ se declaró, me pareció extraño y estaba muy nerviosa, la acepté e intenté hacerle la corte. No funcionó. Se lo dije. Se puso a llorar. Se fue. No hay más que decir… ¡bastardo!"

"¿Por qué dices que no funcionó?"

"Ya te dije. No la amaba" bajó la mirada, azorado "No era la _Adecuada_"

"¿Y cómo debería ser _Ella_?"

"Completamente opuesta a ti… desde luego"

"Jjejejeje, eso es obvio, Lovi, yo no soy una chica."

Mi italiano bebió malhumorado, al parecer esta vez me sería más difícil hacerlo hablar. Traté de ser un poco más amigable, que dejara de verme como una autoridad.

"Entonces… ¿pretendes esperar a la Adecuada?" Él asintió un poco avergonzado "¡Vaya eres un santo!"

"Te pareces al viejo"

Me dijo seriamente y eso me espantó. No me quiero parecer al abuelito Roma, él no terminó muy bien… aunque ahora que también soy un Imperio le entiendo algunas cosas de su carácter, pero aun así, no terminaré como él.

"No me malinterpretes, Lovino. Es muy lindo eso de esperar al amor verdadero, en serio, solo digo que a veces es un poco difícil, ya ves cuán mayor soy y aun no hallo a mi Verdadero Amor"

Él se incomodó un poco, seguramente por lo íntimo del tema.

"Eso es porque eres un idiota al que nadie aguanta"

Reí. Es que es un amor, en serio.

"Por lo tanto asumo que eres casto" al instante se volvió tan rojo como un lindo tomatito y me miró de una forma que no supe descifrar, asintió lentamente y volvió a beber "Aunque probablemente cuando estás solo…"

El vino de su boca fue a dar a la mesa, a mi ropa y a la suya. Eso no fue nada lindo.

"¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA, MALDITO INFELIZ!"

Algunas personas en otras mesas nos miraron y rápidamente volvieron a sus charlas, seguramente era una escena de lo más normal en aquel local.

"Ah, Roma, no hay de qué avergonzarse" intenté tranquilizarlo mientras limpiaba un poco con mi pañuelo. Ahora que lo pienso, este pañuelo me lo obsequió Francis… ojalá no se ofenda. "Estamos en familia ¿no? ¡Puedes confiar en mí!" Su ceño se relajó un poco, pero no del todo, así que se me ocurrió una idea que en el momento me pareció maravillosa. "A todo esto ¿No te gustaría _hacerte hombre_ esta noche?"

Me miró con pánico, casi temblando, pero entonces no me di cuenta de que era así, solo continué estúpidamente hablando como si fuera de lo más normal.

"Aquí podrías hacerlo, solo eliges a una de las chicas y yo me encargo de la tarifa… Muchos padres hacen esto con sus hijos, así están preparados para cuando conocen a su Amor verdadero."

Solo cuando terminé de hablar y vi su rostro pálido, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad me di cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error. Apreté los ojos esperándome el cabezazo de mi vida, pero en lugar de eso sentí que su silla se movía y al abrirlos de nuevo noté que él me miraba horrorizado, ofendido.

No me dijo nada, solo se fue.

La culpa me invadió rápidamente, la había cagado al insultar con mi banalidad sus sentimientos tan puros, soy un maldito corruptor, no merezco ser el protector de Romano.

Mi reacción un poco tardía fue seguirlo, sabía que acercarme a él en ese momento atentaba contra mi propia salud física, pero no hacerlo era arriesgarlo a los peligros de la noche y no quería continuar dañándolo con mi actuar. Dejé unas monedas en la mesa y me marché por donde había salido él, ni siquiera me importó darme cuenta de que había dejado más dinero del que correspondía.

Lo encontré en la calle caminando nerviosamente, mirando a las gentes sospechosas que pasaban a su lado, algunos ignorándolo y otros viéndolo con malas intenciones. Me puse a su nivel lo más rápido que pude, justo a tiempo para alejar a un tipo con cara de timador que podría haberse aprovechado de mi pobre Lovi. Le diré a mi jefe que endurezca las leyes contra los locales nocturnos que permiten que esa gente ande en las calles… esperad, mejor no, si lo hiciera no tendría dónde divertirme.

En fin, llegué hasta Romano, que al verme se relajó un poco, pero no volvió a dirigirme la mirada ni la palabra, yo tampoco me atreví a hacerlo, no era el momento y tampoco tenía nada que decir, pues si le pedía perdón ahí mismo seguramente iba a golpearme y huir, lo que podía ser más problemático a futuro. Caminamos en un silencio tenso y maldito hasta que llegamos a la casa, esta vez nos abrió Holanda, quien aun llevaba el sombrero puesto porque al parecer también acababa de regresar. Hubiese preferido que fuera Emma, ahora más que nunca necesitaba sus consejos y compresión, pero ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Sin hablarnos, cada cual se fue a su cuarto a dormir, aunque yo no he podido pegar ojo y por eso estoy escribiendo esto. Ahora que lo reflexiono no sé cómo se fue a ocurrir ofrecerle una puta a alguien tan sensible como Lovino, pero no sé qué puedo hacer para remediarlo.

Romano se detuvo pensativo, a él le había dolido mucho lo que sucedió esa vez, aunque con el tiempo lo había perdonado… pero nunca se había enterado de cómo le había afectado a Antonio lo sucedido.

Guardó el diario y dejó la habitación. El español aun no llegaba y lo prefirió así, se había puesto algo melancólico con la lectura y no quería que alguien lo viera, ni siquiera su novio.

Lo único que se le ocurrió para mejorar un poco su ánimo fue ir a buscar unos tomates.

* * *

><p>U.U esto costó su poco, debe ser porque inconscientemente no los quería hacer sufrir así (?)<p>

Pasando de eso, gracias por leer ^^


End file.
